Cartoon Network XD
Cartoon Network XD is an American pay television channel owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment, a subsidiary of AT&T's WarnerMedia. The channel was launched on February 1, 1994 and primarily broadcasts animated and gameshow television series, mostly children's programming, ranging from action to animated comedy. It operates daily from 5:00 AM to 11:00 PM. (ET) and primarily aimed at children and young teenagers between the ages of 7 to up, and targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night daypart block, NickSwim, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel by Nielsen for ratings purposes.1 A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via second audio programing (SAP); some cable and satellite companies offer the Spanish feed as a separate channel by removing the main English-language audio track. HBO Network (1994-2017) On February 1, 1994, HBO Network launched to finale of Tchaikovsky‘s 1812 Overture with a backdrop of cartoon explosions, followed by a special event called Droopy's Guide to the Cartoon Network hosted by the MGM cartoon character Droopy, during which the first cartoon on the network, Rhapsody Rabbit, was shown.7891011 Initial programming on the channel consisted exclusively of reruns of Warner Bros. cartoons (the pre-1948 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies), the 1933–1957 Popeye cartoons, MGM cartoons, and Hanna-Barbera cartoons.6 At first, cable providers in New York City, Philadelphia, Washington D.C., and Detroit carried the channel.9 By the time the network launched, Cartoon Network had an 8,500-hour cartoon library.12 From its launch until 2011, the network's announcers said the network's name with the word "The" added before "HBO Network", thus calling the network "The HBO Network". By the time that the network debuted, HBO Network also operated a programming block (containing its cartoons) that aired on Cartoon Network, entitled "HBO Network on Cartoon Network". 2006–2017 In 2006 until 2017, HBO Network has updates our logos. A new identity for the channel was introduced on May 29, 2009, along with a new theme and new bumpers, and a new tagline, "CHECK it". The branding, designed by Brand New School, makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard which made up the network's first logo (and was carried over in a minimized form to the second logo), as well as various CMYK color variations and various patterns. On May 21, 2011, CNBC Make it Night Network expanded by one hour, moving its start time from 12 a.m. to 11 p.m. ET. On January 30, 2012, HBO Network's 10 pm ET/PT primetime hour was given to its night time block CNBC Make it Night Network, causing new episodes of the network's programming to change timeslots. On March 1, 2012, HBO Network announced that from April 2, 2012 to September 16, 2012, HBO Network will now air from 6AM to 12AM EST, with The Eric Show and Paul's Computer taking up the 11:00 and 11:30 slots. On May 21, 2012, HBO Network gave a refresh to its look by adding new bumpers, graphics, and sounds. A short animation was created for each show, and these animations were used when featuring the show in Next bumpers. The background used in its promos and bumpers was also changed from red to white. On March 16, 2015, HBO Network announced that from March 30, 2015 to August 23, 2015, HBO Network will now air from 6AM to 12AM EST, with Paul's Computer and Villager's World taking up the 11:00 and 11:30 slots. On May 9, 2016, HBO Network USA refreshed the channel with a new graphics package based on previous rebrands in the Check It family called "GoAnimate Dimensional". The new graphics were developed by Bent Design Lab and feature various characters in 3D CGI, stop-motion, and 2D graphic techniques. Branding and marketing agency Troika developed the "Dimensional" style guide, a list of rules on how the graphics should be implemented on the channel. On August 6, 2016, the network took back an extra hour from its CNBC Make it Night Network block, ending its broadcasting daily at 11 pm in order to air new episodes of Villager's World later. This was later reversed. Cartoon Network XD (2017-) A new identity for the channel from HBO Network Switched to Cartoon Network XD while CNBC Make it Night Network switched to NickSwim nighttime was introduced on October 1, 2017, along with a new theme and new bumpers, and a new tagline, "CHECK it". The branding, designed by Brand New School, makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard which made up the network's first logo (and was carried over in a minimized form to the second logo), as well as various CMYK color variations and various patterns.34 On January 2, 2019, Cartoon Network XD regained the 10-11pm slot. NickSwim now airs from 11pm-6am instead of 10pm-6am. On February 25, 2019, NickSwim began airing reruns of Judge Alex at 5:00 and 5:30 time slots and NickSwim its sign-on time is now airs from 10pm-6am and Cartoon Network XD lost the 10-11pm time slots. On March 4, 2019, Cartoon Network XD USA updated their Dimensional branding by adding drawings that were created by fans on the Cartoon Network Mashup site: with it, fans can claim a frame that is added in a mashup video (looping) that will appear on TV as bumpers (including the Next ones), this era is called by fans the "Mashup" era, though it's a simple update that use the same assets as the Dimensional (new one from 2017-2018) branding. Current programming blocks * NickSwim - A night time program block aimed at young adults, which airs content unsuitable for children. It does not feature any advertising for Cartoon Network XD programming and, due to its long runtime and different demographics, is branded as a separate channel. NickSwim airs a mix of live-action and animated comedies, including both original series, as well as acquired programming like FOX, HBO, STARZ, and courtroom shows and Japanese animation. NickSwim is currently broadcast from 10:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m.58 ET/PT; its starting time has changed various times, from 12:00 a.m., to 11:00 p.m. and to 10:00 p.m. Cartoon Network XD HD Cartoon Network XD HD is a high definition feed version of Cartoon Network that launched as HBO Network HD on October 1, 2003, and is available from many cable and all satellite service providers. Presently, only the East Coast feed of Cartoon Network XD HD ever provides content in high definition formats and the West Coast feed only provides content in standard definition (4:3) format. Cartoon Network XD has been criticized for its practice of airing a significant amount of 4:3 standard definition content stretched to 16:9 on its HD feed. Start times and End Times of Cartoon Network XD (Formerly HBO Network 1994-2017) (September 30, 2019 - Present) * Eastern: 5:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Central: 4:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Mountain: 3:00 AM - 9:00 PM * Pacific: 5:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Alaska: 4:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Hawaii: 3:00 AM - 9:00 PM (May 13 - September 29, 2019) * Eastern: 5:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Central: 4:00 AM - 9:00 PM * Mountain: 3:00 AM - 8:00 PM * Pacific: 5:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Alaska: 4:00 AM - 9:00 PM * Hawaii: 3:00 AM - 8:00 PM (2011-2012, 2013, 2014, 2015-16, 2016, 2019) * Eastern: 6:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Central: 5:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Mountain: 4:00 AM - 9:00 PM * Pacific: 6:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Alaska: 5:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Hawaii: 4:00 AM - 9:00 PM (2012-2019, Late February 2019-May 12, 2019) * Eastern: 6:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Central: 5:00 AM - 9:00 PM * Mountain: 4:00 AM - 8:00 PM * Pacific: 6:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Alaska: 5:00 AM - 9:00 PM * Hawaii: 4:00 AM - 8:00 PM (2006-2011, 2012, 2015) * Eastern: 6:00 AM - 12:00 AM * Central: 5:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Mountain: 4:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Pacific: 6:00 AM - 12:00 AM * Alaska: 5:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Hawaii: 4:00 AM - 10:00 PM